runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Edgewell Incident
The Edgewell Incident was a period of six days taking place in Edgeville, where a few people, mainly Dave and Oziach witnessed some strange happenings. First rumors 149/169/5 (149th day of the 169th year Fifth Age of Gielinor) Evil Dave was going back to his mother's house after a night of PURE EVILNESS searching worms for a SUPER EVIL fishing trip with his EXTRA EVIL friends the next day. It was around midnight but he noticed a faint light coming from the well so he went and looked inside it (because wells are EVIL). He could clearly see that there was light coming from it, but he didn't know what it was. "Maybe an adventurer searching for monsters" he thought, but the light was getting stronger as it came up, and adventurers can't climb wells that fast. Soon the light was so strong that he couldn't look at it so he took his head out of the well, after a few seconds he saw three orbs of light coming out of it and going to the sky in a spiral. A sudden fear struck him so he went running to his house and told his mother what happened, but his mother just thought he was dreaming, "Don't worry my honey," she said, "it is just coming from your mind. Now go sleep, have evil nightmares!". But Dave couldn't sleep, he stayed all night thinking about what happened, he thought of every single explanation possible, but none could explain it: It couldn't be wisps as those exist only in the swamps, it couldn't be an adventurer casting magic as it didn't hit anyone, it just couldn't be anything. Oziach scared 150/169/5 (150th day of the 169th year Fifth Age of Gielinor) After sunrise, Dave went outside to tell the Edgevillagers what happened, he first went to his "friend" Oziach (Dave thought he was a friend but he actually didn't like Dave). Oziach had just oppened his shop and was polishing some rune platebodies when Dave got in, "what do you want?" he asked, "I nee.. need to to teeee.. tell you som... som... something" answered Dave trembling with fear. "I swear for my evilness that it is true" said Dave after he told the tale, he thought that Oziach would laugh at him and say he was seeing illusions. But no, what Oziach said struck Dave: "You are not the first to tell this to me, my apprentice Mark told me the same story. At first I thought he was joking, but now I'm starting to believe him.", "but what should we do?" asked Dave, "I will talk to my friend Will who works in the bank if he can put one of their scrying orbs poiting to the well tonight, and I will have Mark watch it also." answered Oziach. After that Dave went home, he was scared but couldn't stop looking at the well, as if he was expecting some demons to come out of it at any time. This night he sleeped a little. Evidence 151/169/5 (151st day of the 169th year Fifth Age of Gielinor) Dave was sleeping when his mother woke him up, "there is someone who wants to see you, my dear" she said. Dave dressed and went up, Oziach was there and he looked very serious. "What is it?" asked Dave, "did the scrying orb work?", "Take a look yourself" answered Oziach. image:Edgewell.gif "That is exactly what I saw!" said Dave after he saw the recording, "we need to tell the Count" said Oziach. They both went to the mansion of Count Ulsberth of Edgeville and told him what happened and showed the recording, but the Count is an arrogant person and just answed "Bah, it is fake, and even if it wasn't, why should I care?". Oziach decided that this wasn't just a trivial matter, Edgeville could be in danger. He bought a few scrying orbs of poor quality in the Wizard's Tower and placed them in various places, such as the jail, the bank, his shop, and even the monastery. While Oziach did that, Mark and Dave told the population of what was going on, they found that many people had seen mysterious lights lately. More evidence 152/169/5 (152nd day of the 169th year Fifth Age of Gielinor) When Oziach woke up the first thing he went do was get the orbs. First he looked at the one on his house, there was nothing, then on his shop, nothing, then on the bank, nothing. Jail, friend's house, wilderness sign, ruins... nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. He was angry, as he was expecting some more evidence, but then in his despair he remembered something: "The monastery orb! How could I forget that one!". He ran to the monastery, took the orb and looked at all the pictures very carefully (the orbs which Oziach bought take a picture every minute). For a few hours he looked, paid attention to every single detail. For the first thirty minutes of examination he didn't find anything related to the lights, but at least there was an awesome picture of a man killing a revenant dragon. After another thirty minutes he was halfway through the pictures and there was nothing, but soon he found what he wanted: image:Monasterysighting.png He went back to his house and slept. Dave's abduction 153/169/5 (153rd day of the 169th year Fifth Age of Gielinor) The first thing Oziach did after waking up was go to Dave's house. He knocked on the door and heard Dave's mother saying "I'm coming!", then the door opened and she started saying "Hello doct... Oh, it's you. I thought it was the doctor.", "What happened to Dave?" asked Oziach, "He is very strange, he thinks he has been kidnapped into a ship with strange men" answered Dave's mother, "Can I go talk to him?", "Sure, come here". Oziach went into Dave's basement and found Dave trembling with fear, even more than three days ago. "What happened?" he asked, "Last night I was walking near the well, then I see one of the lights near the wilderness ditch, so I go there to see. Suddenly I see more lights, and they start to go around me, there were six of them, I think. After they surrounded me they started spinning around me in an incredible speed, and then I start rising from the ground, I looked up and there was nothing above, but then it seemed I was inside a ship, it was invisible from outside but visible from inside! There were grey people inside it, very strange they were. They weren't very high, about the height of a teenage, but they had a huge head, very big. And also the eyes! The big black eyes without anything but darkness in them! They took me to a bed of metal, and tied me there. I saw some of the people coming to me with daggers and sharp tools, then one of them touched my head and I don't remember what happened after that. When I got my senses back I was in the wrong side of the wilderness ditch, but luckily there were no revenants near and I ran back to my house." After Dave told what happened they both noticed that Dave's arm was getting red and swollen. "Does it hurt?" asked Oziach, "No" answered Dave as he started touching it. As he felt his arm he noticed that there was something hard inside it, like a stone, and told Oziach about it. Oziach felt it too and asked if it was there before, "No" said Dave, so Oziach felt a little more and took a dagger from his belt. "What are you going to do?" asked Dave, but Oziach didn't answer, he carefully pierced Dave's arm and took the thing out with the dagger. They both looked at it: it was made of metal, around half an inch of diameter, and very heavy, heavier than lead. Oziach took the thing home and tested it with various things: hammers, mallets, knives, fire, and he even droped and anvil on top of it, but the thing seemed undestructible, not even a dent was left on it. He gave up and went sleep. Oziach's house invaded 154/169/5 (154th day of the 169th Year Fifth Age of Gielinor) Oziach woke up very late at night because he heard some noises, he looked around but it was total darkness. Aftersome time he thought it was nothing he decided to sleep again but something grabbed him from behind. Oziach tried to fight back, but he couldn't move, then he started hearing voices that seemed to come from inside his head: "Thief, thief, thief, thief" they said. It seemed ages for Oziach as he struggled to loosen himself, but finally he managed to get away when the hands holding him disappeared. He lighted his lantern quickly and saw that his door was opened, he took a look outside, and after not seeing anything went back to sleep. He woke up again remembering the "thing", he looked at his wardrobe where he had left it, but it wasn't there, he searched the floor and also wasn't anywhere. The whole morning he looked for it but did not find it, "they took it", he said to himself. Aftermath After that day, neither Oziach, nor Dave, nor Mark, nor anyone else in Edgeville saw the mysterious lights, with time the memory began to fade from their minds. The well became again just a hole where they could get water from, and nights were calm as long as they stayed in the right side of the wilderness ditch. But the memories of what happened between 149 and 154/169/5 were never completely forgotten, they just stayed in a dark corner of their minds.